Connecting elements for signal transmission are commonly used, which are, for example, terminal base structures used in an electronic device for connecting signal wires. In other words, in electronic devices, in order to achieve signal transmission between various electric components, it is required that signal wires/cables from different electric components be connected to one another to allow signal transmission among the same.
However, in a conventional terminal base structure, a maintenance staff has to press a press block by a screwdriver or other similar hand tool with one hand and insert a signal wire/cable with the other hand to make wiring. Such wiring therefore causes troubles and inconvenience to the maintenance staff. In particular, when arranging or replacing the wires/cables for a row of terminal bases, since there are no labor-saving structures providing assistance, wiring is extremely time and labor consuming.
Accordingly, the aim of this disclosure is to solve the above-mentioned problems to improve wiring in the conventional terminal base, which industry in related fields has attempted to solve.